


The Lord of Ren

by tacker23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacker23/pseuds/tacker23
Summary: Hatred is blind and anger deaf: the one who pours himself a cup of vengeance is likely to drink a bitter draught. Young Ben Solo trusts the good and just in this world, till the people closest to him ripped it all away….When Lord Kylo Ren mysteriously emerges into Coruscant society years later, the major players in his fall will be turned on their heads….AU:Count of Monte Cristo with a Reylo twist!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY; I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE COUNT OF MONTE CRISTO STORY OR THE SCIPT OF THE FILM.
> 
> AN: I have been dying to post this piece for a while. I am basing this more of the 2002 Count of Monte Cristo movie and those characters while keeping the traits of the Star Wars characters. I am not promising regular updates. I know you see a Hux/Rey tag but I promise that is a Reylo endgame.

Queen Leia Organa in her white dress and twin bun styled hair, watched from her room in Aldera Royal Palace as the Imperial army was burning the capitol city beautiful, small country.

 

Palpatine had seized control of Coruscant after the revolution. He was slowly conquering every part of the continent with the help of the Imperial Army over the last six years. An army that tore apart country sides, villages, and cities.

 

Now they have come for Alderaan.

 

“Leia…” she heard the pained voice of her husband behind her.

 

Han Solo.

 

She him met him seven years ago, while visiting in the main city to discuss trade routes at Coruscant.

 

_Leia had been sent to the main city in Coruscant as she started to take the reins of her small beautiful country Alderaan, from her father Bail Organa, the king. He was still grief-stricken from the loss of his wife._

_Han Solo was a smuggler by trade, dropping off his shipment from Tatooine on Coruscant that day._

_The young man had enlisted in Coruscant military Academy at the age of seventeen. Solo graduated at the top of his class with the rank of lieutenant._

_But his military career was short lived._

_He had battles with his morals when he saw a son and mother being arrested for failing to pay their taxes, taxes the current monarchy was imposing on their people._

_Han reacted impulsively as he always does. He freed both the mother and son. Instead of facing possible server discipline of his own, he escaped on the first vessel out of Kashyyyk to start his new life at nineteen._

_He quickly became one of the best smugglers on the sea._

_The former lieutenant, became captain of the Millennium Falcon with his own crew. He won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian._

_The new smuggler was done that day, with a surprisingly successful job to Coruscant._

_When the people revolted on the main Palace. To remove the corrupt King, Finis Valorum._

_Han saw two people rush into the building to save some of the people trapped inside._

_Han looked deep inside himself and made that selfless choice again to join the rescue._

_Leia was trapped in the building with her rulers, diplomats, and the King Finis Valorum of Coruscant._

_Han, the farm boy named Luke, and a middle-aged hermit named Ben Kenobi saved most of the people at the conference. Along the way with some arguments between Han and Leia._

_Unfortunately, the same could not be said about King Valorum that day._

_While the other hostages found transports back to their villages, and cities. Leia who knew of Ben Kenobi from her father’s stories. He told her how Ben fought in the Clone wars across the sea._

_Leia trusting Ben, left with Luke and Han to the Falcon, and made the long journey back to Alderaan._

_They were at sea for six months. Six months with Han and Leia yelling at each other, bonding, giving small looks, and having deep conversations with each other. Than much to Leia’s dismay, falling in love._

_The trio had bonded over that time on the ship too. Luke had become a bother she never had. He came listened to her fear for the country, what it would mean for Alderaan._

_After a heated argument between Leia and Han one day. Luke being the diplomatic one, went down and talked to Leia. The two were having a talk till she heard the heavy foot steeps of Han. Knowing Luke’s door was opened the princess kissed Luke (to make Han jealous). When she heard, his footsteps run away. She pulled out of the kiss. To her felt wrong and weird. Luke had the same look she did so they never did it again._

_Ben the wise hermit told her stories of a time when there was peace. How he himself was in the army and then settled down. He told her when he had a wife and son of his own. His wife died and his son had been taken away from him some ten years ago. He had been searching a lead that made him believe that his son is in Takodana.  He intended to continue his journey, after he safely returned the princess._

_The eighteen-year-old girl felt for the first time she has real friends. A love. The things she always wanted._

 

)*(

 

_Leia made it back to Alderaan, and her father was over the moon that she was rescued. He gave each of the men a reward. Ben continued with his journey to find his son. Luke had his own path to follow as well._

_But Han was the most conflicted._

_He had fallen in love with the princess, and it was at war with his true calling, the smuggler in him. The young smuggler felt that he didn’t deserve her, so he left in the middle of the night without saying good bye. When he left he kept saying that to himself, and he made sure that she would not come after him._

_Two years later, the twenty-one-year-old captain took a job that had taken him on root to Takodana. He still had that hole in his heart, that the guilt and regret filled. He thought about going to Alderaan and putting himself at her mercy. But his shame always won out in the end._

_As the fates, would have it on this trip, a storm destroyed the entire shipment, and forced him to dock in the one place he thought he would never set foot in again._

_Alderaan._

_He and his crew settled down at the local cantina. They discussed their next move and turned in for the night._

_Han stayed out that night walking around the city when he caught a glimpse of the palace, and slammed down the rapid beating of his heart at the sight. Feeling the guilt starting to take over made his way back to the ship. The smuggler cut through a dark alley way, and was stopped by what he saw._

_Imperial agents._

_The smuggler got close enough to hear what they were talking about. His eyes widen at what he was hearing. As soon as they were out of sight, the young smuggler made a beeline for the Palace._

_Of course, he was not thinking that he would have any way of getting to Bail at the Palace. The sheer insanity of the young man was enough to get him put in the jail part of the palace till he could be transferred in the morning._

_But that left Han undeterred and when he mentioned that he knew about an attack on the princess…it got their attention._

_An hour later he got a visit from Bail. He looked at him like any father would at the man who broke his daughter’s heart for about the first ten minutes. Then he went straight down to business._

_“When you were taken here, Mr. Solo…” He didn’t miss the edge in his voice. “…. You claimed that there is a kidnap plot against my daughter…” Bail gives him a serious look through the Bars of the cell._

_“…. I want you to know I take that very seriously especially with the threat of the Empire looming this country…” He took a step closer, to the now standing prisoner. “…. I want to know exactly what you know about this.” The king said in a tone that left no room for argument. Han refusing to be intimidated told him word for word what overheard. He told Bail how he was stuck on Alderaan till he could figure out his next move._

_Bail absorbing all the information gave him a look then turned around and made his way out of the penitentiary, but was cut off by the prisoner._

_“Hey!! You’re just going leave me here!! I just gave a tip to save Leia’s life and I have to stay here!” Han’s common sense still had not developed yet and was met with the same expression he was greeted with._

_“I do not have the available staff to release you at this time, nor do I have the staff to make the guest room available. In the morning when I have the proper staff I will see that you are taken care of. Good night.” Han knew he was lying. The smuggler knew that he was lucky that Bail had a use for him now. He was sure if Bail had it his way he would be in here much longer._

_When the morning came, Han was let out his cell. He was taken to a guest room that had a fresh set of clothing. He as he took off his clothing he realized, he had to face her. Han knows too how scary she can become when she is angry._

_One of the staff members alerted him that he was expected in the dining room and braced himself to face her._

_As he entered the dining room, the smuggler saw Leia talking to her father._

_Just by the side of her face, Han saw how much more beautiful she became. Bail looked up to face Han with a serious expression on. Leia turned her face to see who her father was looking at and her face fell instantly._

_He saw how more mature she looked how, regal she was carrying herself._

_“What the hell is he doing here?” Leia said with contempt in her voice. He felt the sting of her insult, but also the fire that all their arguments had. Han gave a small smirk to that, but he knew that it was not the time for that. He made his way to the seat opposite of Leia who had a prominent scowl on her face._

_But he also noticed something in her eyes she was trying to mask._

_“I have been up all night discussing the actions with my security team….” Bail started but was quickly interrupted by Leia._

_“Why did you even come back. I got your answer loud and clear when you left.” She was trying to mask the pain and fear that she was feeling right now._

_Her father woke her up and told her that there was a tip that came in about her kidnaping attempt. She knew it was serious because she knew about the threats the Imperial army has been making against Alderaan. Her father just failed to tell her who it came from._

_“My ship was forced to dock here; I know there are no excuses about what I did….” He gave her a look of guilt. “…. But I know this is not the time for that…just listen to your father please.” He practically begs her toward the end._

_This made Leia soften her glare at the man in front of her She then looked over to father. “….as I said before I was up all night I think the best course of action is to send a decoy in the main carriage and we will have you cleaned up….” He sent Han a look. “...and get you a uniform, you will be acting as her guard.”_

_“What there is no way I am letting him get involved.” Leia had glared in return._

_“What’s wrong princess, being close will make you realize how much you missed me…” Han was not happy about this either. He had damages to midget and crew to take care of, he could not afford to wasting time here. But it is Leia and he would give anything to make sure she is safe._

_The Alderaanian princess looked at the man in front her. She told her father about when he saved her. How he protected her. But she could not let him know that. That’s what sparked this next statement._

_"Why, your low-down, stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder!"_

_"Who's scruffy-looking!?" countered Han._

_“That’s enough you two!” Bail shouted. As much the King hates to admits this Han is perfect for his daughter. She needs a challenge and can almost trust he is going to do right by his daughter._

_“Now I think both of you can get along for sake of this coronation…” Bail asserted._

_“Coronation?” Han looked surprised._

_“Yes, I am stepping down as King and Leia is taking control of Alderaan. I will be the acting diplomat for Alderaan though.” He gave Han a hard look. “I will to compensate you for your time Mr. Solo. That is only if you accept.” Bail said looking at Han._

_“I accept Sir.” Han said look of determination._

 

)*(

 

_The coronation went off without a hitch. Her security team had Leia’s handmaiden Sabé act as her decoy. The guards with her had the ability to apprehend the agents attempting to kidnap her._

_Leia, still in her coronation gown took a walk around the palace, enjoying the peacefulness of the surrounding lake._

_“So, it’s queen now or your worshipfulness…” she turned to see Han. He looked so handsome in his uniform._

_“It’s your Highness to you...” He gave a smile to that. Leia walked in his direction and stopped to be in front of him._

_She wanted to kiss him so badly since he walked into the dining room that morning._

_“…there is something I want to ask you…” He perked up at this. She took his hand and laced her fingers in it. “…I don’t want you to leave. Please will you stay…” she asked with her eyes so full of hope. Part of her was still terrified that he going to leave her again._

_“Only for you, Leia.” He said as he met her lips with a kiss._

_Once he knew he was going stay, Han sold his ship to Lando Calrissian, he took the job as Leia’s personal guard. They married shortly after in a secret ceremony that was only attended by Sir Threepio, Lord Artoo, Ben Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and her father Bail._

_It was intimate, and no beside the guests knew about the wedding. It was a secret from the public, with the hostile time they were in._

_A little into their fourth year of marriage, Leia had gotten pregnant. Since her marriage was a secret, made it hard for her to hide her pregnancy from the public. Despite that, Leia gave birth to a healthy baby boy in the Palace._

_Benjamin Lucas Organa-Solo_

_The heir to the Alderaanian throne._

_It was a nice distraction from the world around them. When Ben was four months old, his grandfather Bail was murdered on his way back from Coruscant.  It was the Imperial army and Palpitation sending a message to the Queen of Alderaan._

_Leia knew it was only a matter of time before they came after her._

_From the day she had escaped Coruscant, her loyal servants and workers worked tirelessly to hide her vast fortune. Some of her sentimental items too. It was all hidden on the Island of Ren of the coast of Naboo._

_The vast fortune was secure enough, so that any pirates who will try to penetrate will be destroyed._

_There is a map and a key that was a shaped like stone that rested around Leia’s neck. A stone carved from one of the rocks of the lake surrounding the Palace. It had been Sir Threepio’s idea when they were boating the treasure to the island._

 

“…. Why do you have to stay?”  He was warring his old smugglers clothing getting ready to leave and go into hiding. Han prepared as soon they had gotten the news of Bail’s death. 

 

The three of them were supposed to catch the next boat to the fishing village of Takodana. They were going to settle down with his friend Maz Kanata. She ran a bar and her own smuggling ring off the shore.

 

The Palace was stripped of everything that alluded to Han’s and Ben’s presence there. Leia knew then she had to stay, so her son could live in peace when the Empire is destroyed.

 

The Queen left everything to her son. So, when was older he was going to inherited the vast fortune that she worked hard to hide.

 

Leia being the last known Organa’s, she had to die along with Alderaan. To the outside world, she had no hires and she never married.

 

Her more valuable pieces had been taken away. But her furniture and some her jewelry remained. Inside the vast Aldera Palace that resided in the capital of Alderaan.

 

)*(

 

Leia snapped back into the present, facing her husband she took her necklace off, she handed it to her husband along with her rings and a cloth map. Her tears started to follow down her face, as her husband pocketed the necklace and rings.

 

“You know why I have to do this…” she started in broken voice. “…I am doing this for him…” looking at the crib beside her. The last thing she had for son in the Palace.

 

His eyelids were closed, he had a small head of black curly hair. He was growing bigger every day; she was sure he was going to as tall as his father. She saw his delicate nose; she knows it going to be aquiline and defined when he was older.

 

To her he was every bit of perfection. The young mother was trying to absorb it all, the last moments with her child.

 

“Ben…” she started to whisperer. “…I want you to be a good boy for your daddy…” She was trying not to break her voice while she whispered to her son for the last time. “…I want you to know, I love you so much…” she caressed his cheek, to feel his soft skin.

 

Han stood behind his princess trying not to fall apart. He is angry at himself for wasting those two years, when he ran away like a coward. He wishes now he could tell that immature smuggler he was not going to have her as long as he thought he would.

 

“Please Leia…” She turned her head away from her son. “…come with us.” Han said more vulnerable than he ever was in his life.

 

Leia looked up reflecting his look of pain, took her hand pulled husband into one of the most passionate kisses she could muster. The sudden action caught him off guard, and caused him to drop the map.

 

The breeze from one of the open windows, blow the cloth into her closet.

 

After a couple of minutes in their embrace, they both reluctantly pulled apart. Han turned around, and picked up Ben. They had him dressed in a warm outfit and wrapped up in a yellow blanket.

 

Han reluctantly started walk away from his wife. To make his way to the back of the Palace, to escape.

 

As he was making his way out of the room, turned around to look at the woman who owned his heart forever. With another longing look and hint of an old smirk, he said “I love you.”

 

Leia with her own hint of smile and sparkle in her brown eyes. She replied as Han did the first time she said it. “I know…”

 

)*(

 

The Imperial Army lead by General Wilhuff Tarkin stormed into palace.

 

“Colonel Snoke have your men secure the perimeter I want no one going in or out.” Said the general as he made his way to the throne room, he knew the Queen would be there. The general had been waiting for this since he learned she escaped the day Palpatine seized control of Coruscant.

 

With the perimeter secure the General charged into the throne room with ten of his men who took the Queen without struggle.

“General Tarkin, I should have expected to find you doing Palpatine’s dirty work. I recognized your foul stench when you set foot in my capital.” Leia said while his man restrained her. She knew her husband and son were away. They were safe that is all that mattered to her.

After that thought, she displayed a look of defiance.

Tarkin looked the woman in front of him. He was going to enjoy breaking every part of her.

“Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it to carry out the order to terminate your life!” He said arrogantly.                               

“I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!” Leia bit back right away. She knew she was going to die, she decided she was going to go out screaming.                     

“Queen Leia, before your execution I hoped you enjoyed the destruction of your capital city as we sized control of your country….” Tarkin stepped closer to the Queen. He was trying to break her.

“…When the word gets out, no country will dare oppose the Emperor now!” He declared.                                

Leia accepting her fate, was not going to let Tarkin get the best of her. “Your Emperor should know, the more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more countries will slip through your fingers!” She said with fire blazing in her eyes. She saw it too. She got to that worm of a man.

Something in Tarkin snapped. He instantly took out his sword and stabbed the Queen right through her heart.

 

Instead of a look of fear like the General wanted, the valiant Queen had a look of smug satisfaction knowing she got the best of the General. As the light went out her eyes.

 

On the other side of the palace Colonel Alistair Snoke searched the Queen’s room to search of anything of value before Tarkin’s men came to pillage it. As he was stealthily walked through her room he went into her closet.

 

On the floor, he stumbled upon a piece of cloth. The middle-aged Colonel pick it up and was immediately intrigued by what he saw.

 

It was a map to the vast fortune of Alderaan. The fortune that was to be left to her son.

 

He had heard rumors about her getting married and having a child while he was doing some reconnaissance work in Alderaan over the years. Whisperer he heard, of a marriage, then a recent pregnancy.

 

But it was never confirmed.

 

This all was confirmed to him when he found that piece of cloth. Alistair found the nice note she wrote to her son. But there was still no inkling to who her husband was.  

 

Still that was not going to stop him, he just needed to find her son. He wrapped up the map and put it away safely in his uniform. He had a plan to make. Alistair was determined and he was not going to let the Emperor or Tarkin stand in his way.

 

)*(

 

The carriage ride was tense for Han emotionally. He knew what was happing to Leia, and it destroyed every part of him to feel it.

 

Lando had the Millennium Falcon ready to go off to Takodana. The journey will take about a month by boat.

 

As soon as he changed and fed his son, Han was finally able to gather himself emotionally. His hands found his pockets where he put her necklace, and rings. Then his eyes widen.

 

The map!

 

He dropped the map at some point at the palace, the carriage rides and the boat, now it was gone forever.

 

“Damn it!” he shouted in the empty room. He knew he would screw it up. That was all he was good at. Now her son will never have what is rightfully his.

 

Han will have to live with that guilt, along with losing his wife for the rest of his life. Trying to process his anger he started screaming and breaking things. He made a loud shove made a loud noise, it startled the small child and he started to cry.

 

Han in his rage, stopped throwing things, then ran to where his son was crying and picked him up.

 

Han’s tears started to fall along with his son. “Ben I’m sorry…ssh…ssh…” With his own tears falling, he looked down at his son. “Ben I promise no matter what happens, you will be strong…. you have your mother’s strength…” the baby was calming down, slowly being rocked to sleep by his dad and the motion of boat. “I love you Ben…so much…I promise I will always be there for you…” Han started to calm down himself. Ben calmed down and after another half hour, Han put Ben back in his crib.

 

After an emotional day, Han lied in the hammock next to the crib, and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

There future is unclear but Han Solo hopes that his wife did not die in vain, that this Empire will crumble.

 

He also hopes for the future that he would be a good father to his son.


	2. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN STARWARS IT IS PROPERTY OF LUCAS FILM AND DISNEY; I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE COUNT OF MONTE CRISTO STORY OR THE SCIPT OF THE FILM.
> 
> AN: I have always wanted to see the relationship between Edmond Dantès and Mercedès as children. So I am going to do it between Ben and Rey.

Seven-year-old Ben Solo sat on the on the docks of the large lively village of Takodana. He was waiting with impatiens as the sun started to set on another day.

 

His father Han Solo, went on his first smuggling trip without him. He told him when he left, that he had to get some important friends. His father was pretty vague on what he was doing but he was gone for a long time.

 

His aunt Maz and uncle Charles have been telling him that his father wishes he be could here, but what he is doing is important. Ben didn’t understand it, and he was furious at it sometimes. But that didn’t stop him from waiting at the ship port for the arrivals.

 

“Ben!” shouted his aunt Maz. She had hard time taking that boy away from Port.

 

He is definitely going to end up smuggling like his father. Maz smiled she could hardly believe it has been over seven years since she had a letter from her friend.

 

When she had gotten a letter from Han Solo. It surprised her because she had hardly heard from him in years prior. He told her that he had married and had a child on the way. He also voiced his concern for his wife’s safety with the alarming spread of the Empire. She wrote a letter in return telling him that if he needed a place to stay with her, they could stay here.

 

Almost a year later, in the early morning one day in the autumn Han Solo showed up, looking like some who gutted the life out of him with a child in his arms.

 

It took him a long time, but Han got himself to a place where he was okay. His son helped, it gave him a purpose.  

 

The support of herself and husband Charles Bacca. Sadly, childless themselves, we’re more than happy to help raise little Ben.

 

He is stubborn one, and his temper is atrocious when he has his tantrums. But the boy is smart, quick and so loving. He is every bit the smooth taker as his father, Maz knew he was going to be a heart breaker like his father was.

 

Yes, she could see a good future ahead him.

 

Ben turned around to see the kind older woman, with her Red hair that was slightly greying, her short stature, and her amber eyes that seemed to be wise beyond her years.

 

He remembered when she told him one day when they were looking at the small crowd in the tavern.

 

“If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people. Ben.”

 

Whatever that means.

 

His uncle Charles or he calls he Chewie is another character. He has long brownish blond hair, with a long similar colored beard. He is very tall, taller than his father. Han and Chewie became instant friends and Chewie loved Ben like he was his own.

 

One time his dad had dropped a glass on the floor, Chewie had stepped on the shards, then made an animalistic screech that was so high pitched the dogs could hear it. It was something his father had brought from time to time.

 

Charles enjoyed carpentry, and was more than happy to build anything. He had taught Han how to start building ships and other things for being on the sea.

 

“I’m comin Aunt Maz.” The young Solo was skipping out on his studies today again. It not like he didn’t like to learn.  Ben knew he was going be a smuggler like his father. He knew his father could smooth talk or fight his way out anything. So being educated was not that important to him.

 

“Did Papa sent any letters?” He asked while he made it up to his aunt to walk hand and hand up the steep hill where the tavern stands.

 

The tavern was on the first floor. It had massive bar area in the middle of the room. There were surrounding tables and chairs filling up the capacity of the room. The basements that were built in, were full of different alcohols and spirits. The tavern had many colorful people, that entered and left on a day to day basis.

 

On top of the tavern, there was a small living area. There was a dining room and two small bedrooms. It was crowed at first, with three adults and a baby. Charles had started an expansion behind where a there were woods when Ben was two. After laboring away for five years with help from Han and Maz it was ready to move into. Maz and Charles decided to live the expansion and the upstairs was going to Han and Ben.

 

After the two of them made the short journey up the hill passing the bustling houses of the village. His aunt already had dinner ready.  Chewie who was done with work for the day, walked up with them to have dinner.

 

“I caught Ben waiting by the docks again…” Maz started her conversation off in a light voice.

 

“…. I don’t want dad to miss me when he comes back…I want to be there when he comes home.” Ben said. Then his mood started to shift. “…Why is he gone so long?” He asked starting to get angry.

 

“I know you want to see Papa but you have to patient, Ben….” Chewie could see he was starting to get angry. “…. Your father is trying to help an old friend….” Ben looked up from his food at this, he does not know about anything from his father’s past. As much as Ben love his father the seven-year-old was starting to get the feeling he was keeping something from him.

 

“…. he will be back as soon as he can…” Said Charles trying to defuse that infamous temper Ben has.

 

Ben was starting to get mad about this, his dad barely told him anything when left him here two months ago. “Who is his friend?” He asked is a calmer voice.

 

“He met him a long time ago, before you were born.” Maz said and she saw Ben perk up at this. “Really?” Ben asked as both her and Chewie continued to tell him the story of what his father did.

 

All three of them continued the discussion well into the night. Ben was so tired from the whole thing; he fell asleep in his day cloths on top of his bed.

 

The young Solo was enticed by the story Maz told him about his dad. Now more than ever he could not wait for his father to come home.

 

)*(

 

Han Solo decided he hated sand. Now that he had been subject to more a couple of days of being around it. The older smuggler packed a carriage to bring his good friend Ben and his granddaughter with him to Takodana.

 

Ben had found his son Alexander hiding out on Jakku. It took Ben another two years from when he left Alderaan, but he managed to find his son. Who was married to Kalei Reumar. Alexander told his father that the family he had been living with, was torn apart by the raising Empire.

 

Alexander and his wife settled in the desert village of Jakku. They ran a blacksmith and trading post. Ben started using his healing and medicine techniques for the locals and visitors in the village. It was dead and lifeless in the desert but, their life was good for the small family.

 

The small family was thrilled with the news they received when Kalei found out she was pregnant. It was a hard pregnancy on her but it was worth it when she gave birth to her daughter in the early sunset in their home.

 

Reyna Satine Kenobi.

 

She was the perfect ray of sunshine to the small family. The raising Empire though was a threat to even desert areas like Jakku.

 

When Rey was five, Kalei traveled to a neighboring village to gather supplies for the business, when she was caught through the crossfire of a battle that the Imperial Army was having.

 

It took Alexander a couple weeks till he started to worry about his wife. He knew typically it was not out of the ordinary for her to be late. But when he started to notice the Imperial troops he started to fear the worse. He knew Empire’s tactics and knew that she was likely gone.

 

The pain from all that he has been through already, being taken from his father and mother, had his new family destroyed, and now they have taken his wife.

 

Alexander gathered all the locals in coming months and lead a revolt against the acting occupation. The revolt failed, but it cost the lives of many Imperial soldiers and became something that brought hope to all countries under Empire rule.

 

Alexander was one of the locals who died heroically, but it left Rey suddenly without both of her parents. Ben knew he needed to get her out of this dessert. So still in contact with his friend Luke, was still in contact with Han. Luke told him about Han’s son, and Leia’s death. The nomad said Han was living at Takodana. Han and Ben corresponded the best they could and got the message out right away.

 

Just after Rey’s sixth birthday Han Solo showed up ready to take them to Takodana. Ben had some currency saved to purchase a place in the village.

 

“I think that is the last of it…” Said Han as he put the last of the few belongings they had.

 

“Uncle Han….” a couple of days and the little girl took to calling him that. “Where we goin?” she asked in her desert outfit, with her hair in three buns, and was holding a doll that resembled a fighter.

 

Han kneeled to be at her level “We are going to place with a lot of green, water….and pirates...” her hazel eyes started to widen. “I also have a kid of my own, his name is Ben…”

 

“Like grandpa?” Rey said excitedly this also earned a smile from Ben and Han.

 

“Yes, like old Ben here.” Han said in light matter. All of them packed in the coach and Han drove as they set out on their journey.

 

It took a total of two months, one week, and four days to make the long journey by coach and boat. The trio arrived in the dead of night loaded a small horse drawn with their belongings. Rey was passed out in her grandfather’s arms.

 

Han quietly drove up the steep hill to place that become Han’s home for the last seven years.

 

When he got to the entrance to the of house, he quietly walked up the stairs to check on his son. Ben was close behind with Rey still in his arms.

 

Han got up to his room and saw his son passed out in bed with his day cloths on and smiled. He was happy to see he was still well, and he saw how much he had grown.

 

“Just put her in the bed right there…” Pointing to the other one on the other side of the small room.

 

He went over to his son and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. After that he finished loading what he could into the small house. Then they both turned in for the night.

 

Ben Solo felt the rays of the early morning sun force his eyes to open. He felt a blanket over him, and him warring his clothes from the day before. The young Solo stretched his arms up and went to get food for breakfast.

 

When he looked over in his room he saw something odd about the other bed. It looked like there was something in it.

 

Curious he walked over and poked it. When it didn’t move, he poked it again.

 

Rey was getting annoyed at the person who was poking her. By the third poke Rey who was still tired from the trip, whipped around and smacked the thing that was poking her.

 

“Ouch!!” shouted Ben who back up a few feet from the bed. The girl had smacked him very hard on the hand.

 

“Who are you, and what are you doing in my room!!” Ben shouted.

 

Rey rose at that statement, to the boy who was yelling at her. She looked up and took in his features. He was lanky, tall, he had a lot black curly hair and the deepest brown eyes she has ever seen.

 

Before she can say a word, he bolted out of the room shouting. “Aunt Maz!! Uncle Chewie!!” he yelled as he was running down the stairs. “Aunt Maz!” He continued to shout till he got into the inside of the tavern. Maz was working on opening the tavern up. She was use to Ben waking up like this sometimes.

 

“There’s a girl in my room! I don’t know how she got here! Come on!” Ben pulled Maz away and didn’t object because her husband was helping her out this morning.

 

He pulled his aunt up the steep stair case with one focus in his mind. Maz gave a smile he so much like his father in that right.

 

“You see she is right there…” he pointed to the empty bed and was stunned to see it was empty. “She was right there I swear…” the young boy looked up in disbelief at his aunt. Then he turned to the bed simply not believing that it is empty.

 

The young Solo still stood there for a couple of minutes.

 

“Ben…” he stopped it mulling to hear his name and turned around.

 

“Papa!!” he ran to give his father a big hug.

 

“Wooh! Ben you’ve gotten taller since left.” He said taking his son’s height in after releasing him from a hug.

 

“You’re back!! I missed you at port Papa…” Ben knew he should have waited at night by the port.

 

“Don’t worry about it kid…” he ruffled his hair “I am sorry I have been away for so long….”

 

“It’s okay…uncle Chewie told me you had to help out a friend from long ago.” He said with a smile.

 

“Yes, about that…” Han getting a little more serious “When I went helped my friend…he came back with me…” Ben looked up curiously. “…and with him he brought his granddaughter…and while they get settled they are going to live with us.” Han looked at Ben trying to gage his reaction.

 

Just as Han was waiting for Ben to respond the young boy noticed an older man though the door way. He had a few specks of auburn in his greying hair, and beard, he was short but he held himself like a warrior.

“Who are you?” Asked Ben the person behind him. He gave the little boy and warm smile.

 

“I am Benjamin Kenobi…” he saw the brown eyes boy’s face widen with wonder. Benjamin then moved into the door and Han moved aside and showed that he was not alone. A little girl that barely came up to his waist she had lose chestnut hair, light skin that was kissed by the sun, and hazel eyes, the same ones he met this morning.

 

“Aunt Maz!” the kind woman looked down at her nephew, along with the rest of the adults in the room. “that’s the girl in my room…she slapped me!” Ben shouted.

 

“That not fair you poked me and woke me up!!” Rey then propelled herself forward and started tackled Ben.

 

She learned to be aggressive at an early age. She needed it when she lived in the desert with her father. Her grandfather had started to teach her with a sword, though she preferred the quarter staff her father gave her. Her fight style was in its infancy and her grandfather could not be more proud.

 

Ben was learning how to fight and how to use the sword with his father. He also been taught to respect women and girls. But he also tended to do and say the wrong around them. Though it never put him in predicament like this one.

 

Having a girl actually attack him.

 

“And you said they wouldn’t get along….” Han said to Benjamin as they watched the two they children lightly scuffled with each other. Han knew Ben was holding back, like the little gentlemen that he was. Though he had to give some credit to the little girl too who was holding her own.

 

After a couple of minutes, Rey him pinned.

 

“Now apologize to me. I was sleeping and you woke me up.”

 

Ben with rage still burning in his eyes, knew he was in a tight spot. “Fine…. sorry.”

 

“I accept your apology.” She got up and backed away and offered her hand for him to take. Ben eyed her suspiciously, but saw his father eying him and urged him to take it.

 

All the adults in the room watched the two children as Ben accepted Rey’s hand.

 

“I’m Reyna, but you can call me Rey.” She said in her enthusiastic voice. This made his raged melt a little bit. Ben saw her smile too, and he decided he liked it.

 

He knew she truly was a ray of sunshine.

 

“I am Benjamin, but you can call me Ben.” They shook their hands that budded a smile for the boy.  

 

“Now that we are all done here, I think I should go and help Charles to helps set up for breakfast.” announced Maz she ushered everyone to follow down the stairs.

 

Ben and Rey were left alone upstairs and Rey spoke first. “I am sorry…”  Ben looked at her curiosity. “I just don’t like it people poke me….my daddy did it too me.” She then started to babble on a little bit. Ben took her words in with smiles.

 

“I hate to bother but I think aunt Maz is done cookin.” Ben said with a smiled. He enjoyed listening to Rey talk.

 

“Ok...let’s go.” She followed Ben down to the tavern. Both her grandfather and Ben’s father were happy to see the two children getting along.

 

A beautiful friendship between the two friends will continue to grow in a way both parents could never imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change. 
> 
> AN: Review, Review, Review!!!!!! I want to know what you like about the story!!!!  
> But no Flames!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not have a Bata reader but I am always trying to fix my story so as I updated the earlier chapter might change. 
> 
> AN: Review, Review, Review!!!!!! I want to know what you like about the story!!!!  
> But no Flames!!!!!


End file.
